


Words Are Not Enough

by OPHlDlAN



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Agent!Alec, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Malec, Multi, Mutual Pining, Singer!magnus, Slow Burn, everyone’s human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPHlDlAN/pseuds/OPHlDlAN
Summary: Magnus Bane is currently at the top of the charts for his most recent album. His agent, Alec Lightwood, is now the top agent at his parent's record company, due to the success of his client.Magnus Bane is hopelessly in love with Alec Lightwood. Which he knows could absolutely doom both of their careers. Shit.





	Words Are Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm finally writing my first multichapter fic and can I just say.... I have so much motivation to write this one, I'm enjoying it thoroughly. So as long as I continue to enjoy it as much as I have been, new chapters will probably be coming out as soon as I can finish them! Happy reading!

**Friday, November 9th, 2016**

The buzz of one too many drinks coursed through Magnus’ veins as he readied himself to walk on stage, acoustic guitar held tight in his arms. The lights were too bright, the crowd and the MC’s mic too loud. Nausea and nerves rose from the pit of his stomach as his nervous eyes scanned the stage. Singing in his bedroom in front of a shitty little laptop webcam was much, much easier than actually being in front of a crowd of even just a hundred people. 

The soft, familiar voice of his best friend, Clary Fairchild, piped up from behind him, “Don’t overthink this Magnus, you’ve wanted this for so long. Don’t let your thoughts ruin this amazing opportunity,” Her comforting voice was accompanied by a quick, gentle rub on both of his shoulders from her tiny hands.  
He glanced back at her, a nervous smile on his face, voice a bit shaky, “Thank you biscuit, you always know what to say.”  
A devilish smile wormed its way onto her face, a drink suddenly in her hand, pushing into his, “This’ll definitely help, too.”

Magnus chuckled, but quickly downed the drink before shoving the glass back into her grasp. Just in time, too, as the talkative MC had finally stopped telling stupid jokes and announced Magnus’ performance. The MC, in his wild eyed, messy haired glory, gave him an encouraging smile, a ‘good luck’ slipping out as they passed each other.

Magnus sat down on the bar stool set out for her performance, adjusting the mic stand in front of him before addressing the audience, his nervous demeanor replaced with one of complete confidence and charisma, “Hello everyone! It is so lovely of all of you to come out to see me tonight!” 

The cheers in response flooded him with a sense of accomplishment, the nerves evaporating from his thoughts immediately. He played with the strings of his guitar idly as he waited for the crowd to quiet down, a wide, cat-like grin displayed on his face.

“The first song I’ll be singing for you tonight is a cover, Wide Eyed by Billy Lockett. I sincerely hope all of you will enjoy the performance,” Magnus smiled again, his eyes scanning the crowd for a friendly face, easily spotting Clary and Simon due to the shock of red hair upon Clary’s head.

Focusing on his friends, Magnus started to sing, his voice like velvet and calling the entire crowd to silence and stillness. 

_How long will I fly out until I listen?_  
Truth is I’m used to making it up on my own.  
How long will I climb out I never listen?  
I’m in remission. 

As the music swelled and Magnus led into the chorus, his eyes wandered the crowd, his eyes locking on a stranger in the back corner. His height was the first thing that caught Magnus’ eye, the second thing was the intensity in his stare. His eyes were burning into the singer with such ferocity it made him a bit nervous, but there was something behind it. Excitement, maybe? Magnus looked him up and down, taking in his pale skin, shockingly dark hair, and well-built body, licking his lips between words of the song. He watched the stranger’s gaze change slightly as Magnus stared him down, a more intimate look hidden poorly in his eyes now. 

_How long will I say yes over my conscience?_  
Truth is I'm wasted before I take it all in.  
How long will I blame it all on past life tragedy?  
There's no remedy. 

The handsome stranger stood up straighter now, refusing to avert his gaze even after Magnus met it. It made a small smile tug at the corners of Magnus’ mouth, and to his delight, a similar look appeared on the other man’s face. It was then Magnus firmly decided he’d be seeking this man out after the performance if he could, if only just to find out what kind of a voice a man like _that_ had. It looked like he wanted the exact same thing.

.

The rest of the song- no, the rest of the set, Magnus could feel the man’s eyes on him, and every time he looked up to make eye contact with him, it sent a shiver down his spine that he tried his absolute hardest to make invisible to the crowd of people in the audience. As soon as Simon signaled for Magnus to leave the stage, he was gone. He wanted to see that stranger immediately, but of course Clary and Simon cut him off before he could go running.

“Magnus!” Clary half-screamed, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug that seemed too intense for her slight frame, “I am _so_ proud of you! You did it!”  
Simon piled onto the hug too, practically suffocating the already sweaty performer, “That was absolutely phenomenal! You blew the audience away!”  
Magnus chuckled, gently pushing away from his friends to get a breather, “Thank you darlings, I truly appreciate you two being here tonight. But right now there is someone I must go talk to.”

Ignoring the sounds of protest from the two, Magnus pushed through the crowd, accepting compliments with charm and charisma while moving as quickly as possible towards where the stranger had stood during the performance. After finally making it, he looked around, crestfallen when he realized he was nowhere to be found. At least, that was until he heard a deep, rich voice directly in his ear that made another shiver go up his spine.

“Looking for me?” After spinning around, Magnus gave a cat-like grin when he realized he was face to face with the handsome stranger.  
“I was indeed, darling. And can I just say, you are even more exquisite up close than from across the bar,” He relished in the way the other man’s ears turned bright pink at the simple compliment, and gently placed a finger on his chest, a devilish smirk spreading across his face, “And I do believe you were staring me down like I was a four course meal.”  
To his disappointment, the stranger pulled Magnus’ hand away from his chest and shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips and a flush across, though, “Not like that, exactly. I came here to see you perform for work. I work at The Alicante Record Studio, my name is Alec Lightwood.”

Magnus felt his heart stop beating. Alicante was one of the biggest record companies in all of New York, and the Lightwoods, specifically Robert and Maryse, were the CEOs of the company. And Magnus had just brazenly flirted with their eldest son, the one set to inherit _everything_. He took a deep breath, steadying himself before speaking again, his calm composure completely returned.

“Well, well, Mr. Lightwood. I wasn’t expecting anything like this tonight, you’ll have to pardon my manners,” Magnus smiled, this time all charm and less… intense bedroom eyes. “What can I help you with? You said this sweet little visit was for business and not pleasure, after all.”  
Alec looked almost confused at the sudden change in Magnus’ demeanor, but moved on quickly, “A couple months back, I discovered your videos that you’ve been making. I’ve been working my way towards becoming an agent-slash-talent-scout for my parents company, and as soon as I was given the opportunity, I came to see you perform. You have… A spark. I can’t exactly put my finger on it, but you have it.”

He seemed almost out of breath by the time he finished talking, his eyes wide with obvious excitement. Magnus gaped, his mouth definitely open like a fish. He took another deep, composing breath, a wide grin sliding onto his face.

“So, Mr. Lightwood,” With every time Magnus said his name like that, Alec shivered, his face and ears turning a bit more red. Magnus loved it. “Are you here to scout me?”  
“I-I am! I have the contract with me already, Mr. Bane, if you’re willing to look over it tonight?” Alec gave him a look so innocent and hopeful, Magnus’ heart hurt.  
“Well, I could look over it tonight....” Magnus grinned, his voice trailing off into another, more brazen tone like before, “But I’m incredibly bad with contracts and such. It would be so much better if I had someone more experienced with this stuff to come back to my apartment and help me look it over, don’t you agree?”  
Alec flushed ever darker, in a way that made Magnus swoon, before speaking again, stuttering adorably, “Ah, y-yes, uhm… I s-suppose that would be the safest way to make sure you know what you’re getting into.”  
Magnus gave him another grin, and almost felt bad for making Alec so flustered and confused, but decided he definitely didn’t, “Alright, it’s a date then. Right this way, Alexander.”

Magnus relished in the tremble that was visible all throughout Alec’s body when he called him his whole name, and grabbed his hand to lead him towards the exit. He winked at Clary and Simon on the way out, the latter giving him a loud whoop in response. He looked back to see Alec’s face full of confusion, which elicited a small chuckle. 

.

As the pair waited outside for a car Alec had called, Magnus stood entirely too close on account of the cold weather, or so he said. He practically tucked himself underneath Alec’s arm, one arm wrapped around his waist. Once again, Magnus got to enjoy an entirely too embarrassed look on Alec’s face. He looked up at Alec, startled to find kind, hazel eyes staring right back at him. He laughed lightly, pulling himself a little closer to the other man before starting to sing softly to him.

_Love I will find you,_  
I will search ‘til I’m sore.  
Until you are all mine,  
And I am all yours. 

Alec started at the lyrics, his cheeks growing ever darker. He seemed to shake it off a tad, though, melting into Magnus a bit more. He looked genuinely happy, and Magnus couldn’t help but realize how good a real smile looked on his face.

_If you need me,_  
You know where I’ll be.  
I’ll be in your heart. 

_And once our souls meet,_  
And there's no searching,  
I'll be in your heart. 

Almost just as Magnus finished the chorus of the song, Alec yanked away, straightening himself up and adjusting his jacket. He looked around, seeing the company car pull up. Looking at Alec though, there was no trace of the carefree, happy man he had just seen a second ago, a mask of cold composure taking his place. 

Alec led Magnus to the car, still not speaking as they both got in. Magnus quietly gave his address to the driver, before going back to the thick, palpable silence that spread between them. The albeit short drive to Magnus’ apartment felt like it took a thousand years, and Magnus scrambled out of the car as soon as it stopped, mumbling a thank you to the driver. He waited for Alec to catch up before quickly heading up the stairs, ignoring him until they were both safely in the apartment.

“Not out yet, huh?” Magnus questioned Alec, not unkindly, but it wasn’t exactly friendly either.  
“N-no, Magnus, I think you got it wrong. I-I’m definitely straight,” At this point, Alec sounded more like he was trying to convince himself over Magnus, a pleading look in his eyes.  
Magnus scoffed, shaking his head, “There’s no way a straight man would let me, _especially me_ , hang on him the way I was hanging on you. Stop lying to yourself Alexander.”  
Alec recoiled, turning away from Magnus. He pulled out a thick contract from the messenger back Magnus hadn’t even noticed slung over his shoulder before turning back, a more calm, but still embarrassed look plastered on his face, “Let’s just… go over the contract, alright?”  
“I’m gonna need a couple more drinks. Would you like one? I make a mean cocktail,” Ignoring the previous awkwardness, Magnus returned to his charming self, another cat-like smile on his face.  
Alec shook his head quickly, clearing his throat before replying, “I-I’m only 20, I can’t drink yet.”  
Magnus snorted, chuckling a bit, “Oh please, like that’s stopped most people. I’ll make you one, you don’t have to drink it if you really don’t want to, but I won’t tell anyone if you do.”

When Magnus returned with drinks, the pair easily got back into conversation, trading comments back and forth between long lines of professional contract spiel. Alec hated the cocktail, it was clear on his face, but he finished it, and asked for a second, leaving Magnus completely enthused. After the contract was finished, the two continued drinking, talking about everything and nothing, before eventually Alec fell asleep on the couch, his jacket discarded on the arm of it. Magnus couldn’t help but admire his new agent, before laying a blanket over him and heading into his own bedroom. 

As he got ready for bed, Magnus couldn’t help but think about how different Alexander Lightwood was, and how ecstatic he was to spend his career working with a man like him.


End file.
